


My heart is cold without you

by normalhollywoodnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, friends to lover, merry pitchmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/pseuds/normalhollywoodnerd
Summary: Merry pitchmas 2018.





	My heart is cold without you

Living in the Bella house was the best. In fact, it was better than that, it was perfect. Ever since she saw that Bella’s finale video on YouTube, Chloe had become obsessed with them. Going to Barden University and being a Bella had become her top one priority. She had done research and had played the lead role of her high school musical each year in order to train her voice to ,hopefully, one day be able to join the Bellas.

Her first day of college was the most stressful day she had ever had. Mostly because she was planning on auditioning for the Bellas. It had been her life goal for now four years, so she didn’t even want to think about what would happen if she wasn’t taken. 

There weren’t a lot of people at auditions and most of them were boys. She spotted a blonde girl when she came in that looked as nervous as she was. The girl said her name was Aubrey and they quickly got along well. Aubrey said that she also used the be in the musicals at her old school, but that last year she hadn’t gotten the lead role and her father had been furious. That’s why she was so nervous since her father wouldn’t let her have another failure. 

The audition had gone well. She learned that her and Aubrey were the only two girls to audition for the Bellas since everybody else was too scared of the captain. Chloe had forgotten about her and concentrated on singing "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. She felt confident when she left the building to go to her new dorm.

The next few years had gone well. Aubrey became her best friend and they had both been accepted in the Bellas. Chloe had been so happy when she heard the news, she screamed for half an hour and then cried tears of happiness for another hour. 

As happy as she was, being a Bella was much more difficult than she expected. The captain, Alice, had been on there back from the second they stepped into the auditorium where their practice was held since they were the only two new one. She would make them run extra laps and would be extremely mean to them as if trying to test their limits.

The both of them had survived the reign of Alice for three years until they finally were the captains of the Bellas. With all of the older Bellas gone, they were also the only two left so they had to build their team from scratch. So that’s why they found themselves on initiation day, stressing out, trying to spot hot girls that they could then recruit for the Bellas. They had been there for nearly two hours, burning under the summer sun, and they still didn’t have anybody. 

It happened when Chloe was trying to calm Aubrey down after some Australian girl had done some kind of weird dance, if you could call laying on the floor a dance. She had never believed in soulmates or fate, but she felt like all of her life had lead to this moment. She spotted the tiny brunette and the world just stopped for a second. Aubrey had noticed she stopped talking and was staring at something, so before she could make a comment about it, Chloe pointed at the girl and said the first words that came to her mind. It might not have been a good idea since the girl was now coming towards them. If she had been nervous on her first day of college, it was nothing compared to now. The exchange went kind of well, even if Chloe mentally freaked out the entire time. By the time the girl left, Chloe knew her life had just changed.

The next couple of years were difficult. Beca, she learned from the auditions she kind of forced her to come to, just became more and more perfect the more time Chloe spent with her. Beca slowly opened up to her and after Aubrey graduated, they lead the Bellas together. Now that it was their last year at Barden, they were closer than ever and it was killing Chloe. She had quickly realized her crush on Beca wasn’t just a crush. The tiny DJ had dropped her "I don’t care about anyone or anything" façade around her and had let Chloe see the real her. Obviously, Chloe had only fallen more in love with her. She absolutely loved that Beca had opened up to her. Not any other Bella, her. She couldn’t help, but hope that it meant something, that maybe Beca had more than platonic feelings for her.

It was the first party of their senior year. An acapella party at the Treble’s house. In Chloe’s opinion, those were the best. They were just all a bunch of weirdos so no one was holding back. There was no judgment, just fun. After coming out of the bush separating the two houses, the Bellas immediately spotted the bar. They could feel the music pumping in the ground and the air filled with excitement. Even with the energy radiating from everywhere, Chloe couldn’t help but feel a little down since her favorite person was missing and she had no idea where Beca was. She asked Jesse, but he didn’t know either where she was. 

Chloe had always had mixed feelings about Jesse. She kind of liked him, but with all that had happened with Beca, she still felt a little jealous. Beca and Jesse were really good friends, after their final performance in their first year, Beca had kissed him. Later in the night, she explained to him that it was just a "heat of the moment" thing, that she didn’t have feelings for him. It took a week for them to become friends again without any awkwardness. 

So when Jesse told her he didn’t know where Beca was, she understood that nobody knew where Beca was and that usually meant she didn’t want to see anybody. Unfortunately, anybody included her. Knowing Beca didn’t want to see her, Chloe gladly accepted the shot Stacie handed, and the four after that. Only then did she finally feel her head buzzing and her hurting go away. She then grabbed a weird drink from Amy and proceeded to the dance floor with Stacie and Cynthia-Rose.

After about half an hour of dancing, Chloe had to take a pause to breathe. As she made of way out of the crowd, she saw Beca emerging from the same bush they went through before. Without even thinking, Chloe jumped on Beca and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Becaaaa! Where were you? I messed youuuu", yelled Chloe in Beca’s neck.

"Hey there Chlo ", chuckled Beca. " I missed you too, but if you keep yelling in my ears I’m gonna have to go to the hospital."

"I’m sorry I just missed you a lot and no one knew where you were and then I took shots with Stacie." Beca laughed again and it made Chloe’s heart drop

"Just how much did you drink Chloe?"

"A lot, but you have to catch up, come on", said Chloe as she grabbed Beca’s hand and dragged her through the backyard. Beca quickly walked closer behind her, sending shivers down Chloe’s back, as they went through the mass of people dancing. It hadn’t even been a minute since they reached the bar that Beca had drunk three shots and was feeling a bit more loose. With their cups filled by Fat Amy, Chloe dragged Beca to the dance floor. 

As soon as they reached it, shuffled closer hugging Chloe’s waist as the redhead’s arms hunted loosely around her neck. The DJ neatly transitioned the song to "I love it" by Icona Pop and Chloe let out squeak of excitement. Beca knew this was one of Chloe’s favorite party songs so she should have braced herself for what happened next. Chloe’s started swaying under her hands as she started dancing. The party was now full on. There were kids dancing everywhere, but Beca only had eyes for Chloe. With the alcohol flowing through her veins, it all became too much. She couldn’t breathe anymore and she felt like everybody was closing on her. Squeezing Chloe’s hips one last time, Beca bathed her through the drunk students.

As she got into the Treble house, Beca directly went to the bottle of vodka she knew was hidden under the sink, thanks to Jesse. Taking a big swing that burned her throat, she saw Chloe coming in as well. She should have known the redhead would follow her. 

"Hey are you okay, you left quickly back there", said Chloe with a light chuckle, but Beca could still see that Chloe was worried. As she got lost into those blue eyes, Beca couldn’t help, but think she didn’t deserve Chloe.

"Yeah, I’m fine. I was just too hot and I needed to breathe", said Beca, taking another gulp of straight vodka and winced as it burned her throat once again.

"Too hot uh..." Only then did Beca noticed Chloe had slowly leaned closer. She was now towering over her and had her pinned against the counter. Beca suddenly felt really small as she blindly put the bottle behind her, avoiding Chloe’s piercing gaze. As if things couldn’t get worst, Beca heard Titanium coming on.

"Oh you have got to be kid-" Chloe had just stepped closer, flushing their bodies together. Beca could herself burning up as a tingling sensation flowed through her body. 

"What’s that?" Hummed lightly Chloe. Beca was freaking out. She had developed a crush on Chloe in her first year of college. She always felt like she had a special bond with Chloe, she was the only one who had been able to destroy her walls. She always knew Chloe was a touchy person, she barged in her shower when they were just strangers for Christ’s sake! It took a while to get used to Chloe taking her hand all of the time or hug her whenever she could, but now she kind of liked it. She was used to those small touches, but being pinned to a counter was a whole different game. Not that she was complaining, she absolutely loved it and that’s what scared her.

"Nothing! Um, it’s just-" As if things couldn’t get worst, or better, Beca heard titanium slowly starting outside the house and from the spark that flashed in her eyes, Chloe had heard it too. "Oh god..."

Chloe slowly leaned her forehead against Beca and got lost in Beca’s ocean blue eyes. She had never seen them this dark. Her pupils were dilated to a point where there was almost no blue left. To test Beca’s limits, and for her own fun, Chloe softly started singing.

Beca was pretty much gone at this point. She felt addicted to Chloe, like if could never move or look at anything else than Chloe’s eye and she was fine with that. She could feel the redhead’s breath on her lips. If they had had a couple of seconds more alone, Beca’s pretty sure they would have kissed, but some drunk guy barged into the kitchen. 

In that fraction of a seconde, they had sprinted apart and Beca was on her way outside, leaving Chloe speechless behind her. She couldn’t understand what had gone wrong, she really thought Beca liked her too. Maybe she had gone too far this time and scared the younger away, but she couldn’t ignore the link she had felt between them just moments ago. Without looking back, Chloe sprinted behind Beca intending on really kissing her this time.

As she arrived outside, she couldn’t find the brunette anywhere. She started looking around and finally found her on the side of the house. The only bad thing was she was hugging Jesse. Chloe was usually the only one Beca would hug. She could count with her hands the other time she saw the tiny DJ hug somebody other than herself. Beca would only hug other people on special occasions like winning the acapella championship so seing her hug Jesse now was a real slap in the face. She thought they had something special, but maybe she was wrong, maybe she really wanted Jesse after all.

With tears in her eyes, ran back to the Bella house. She barely feel the alcohol running through her veins now, only pain was present. She couldn’t believe how stupid she had been for thinking things would actually happen between her and Beca. But if Beca really wanted to be with Jesse, wouldn’t she have pushed Chloe away instead of almost kissing her? Why give her false hope and indure if that’s not what she wanted? Was it only to hurt her?

Just then, the front door barging open interrupted her train of thoughts and she saw Beca joining her in the living room. 

"Chloe! Where did you go? I saw you running back home. I called after you, but I don’t think you heard me. “ Beca said breathing heavily.

“You don’t have to check on me Beca, I’m fine. You can just go back to Jesse”, said Chloe harshly.

“Jesse? Why would I go see Jesse?” Beca’s brows were furrowed, showing her obvious confusion. She had just taken off her shoes and now stood in front of Chloe awkwardly.

“Oh come Beca, don’t lie to me. I saw you and Jesse outside the house after our...” Chloe hesitated, suddenly very shy. “Forget it, just leave me alone.” Her confidence and anger was back as quickly as it left.

“Why are you attacking me! Nothing happened between me and Jesse, I swear. Beside its none of your business what I do, or in this case, don’t do with him!” Beca crosses her arms defensively. Chloe had noticed that it was only when Beca was really mad that she crossed her arms. She felt kind of bad, but suddenly remembered why she was mad.

“I saw you hugging him so don’t tell me nothing happened!”

“So what I hugged him? It’s not a big deal, you of all people should understand that. Now can you stop being such a bitch!” Said Beca harshly.

Chloe gasped at Beca’s insult. “ Oh no, you did not just call me a bitch. You’re a bitch for running into Jesse’s arm right after our moment in the kitchen.” 

“What? Are you jealous now?”

“Jealous! Why would I be jealous? I don’t care at this point. Like I said, go back to Jesse and leave me alone!”

“Will you stop with Jesse! Nothing’s happening between him and me and I don’t what anything to happen either!” Beca was full on screaming at this point. Her hands were by her sides in fists and she was breathing heavily. Chloe wasn’t even sure if her Beca was still there, she was starting to be scared. Mostly because the brunette took a step forward, her eyes shooting daggers in Chloe’s eyes. Still, she wouldn’t back because she knew that Beca wouldn’t hurt her. As mad as she was, she knew Beca would never lay a hand in her.

“Why not!?” She asked harshly.

“Because I’m in love with you Chloe!” Said Beca with the last of her energy. She wiped a tear of rage and before she knew what was happening, curled into Chloe’s arms. 

“Becs, you’re shaking!” It was the first time one of Beca’s anger episode was directed at her. Still, every time it happened, it was only Chloe who could calm Beca down. She sat down on the couch with Beca in her lap, head hidden in the crook of her neck. She whispered soothing words into her ears while combing her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. After a couple of minutes, Beca’s crying and shaking faded down and she looked up to see Chloe.

“I’m sorry for what I said Beca. I didn’t want to upset you that much.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for overreacting, I hate that I can’t control it.” Whispered Beca with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay Beca. It’s not your fault and I’m here for you. Always, because I love you.” Softly said Beca with a small smile.

“You do?” Instead of answering, Chloe slightly bend down to kiss Beca. The kiss was soft, but magical. It was everything they had ever wanted, but better. After a couple of seconds, it came to its natural end and they stayed curled up together on the couch. They didn’t say anything, but they were both thinking about the same thing. Neither of them had ever been this happy.


End file.
